The Twilight TwentyFive
by Evil Black Poppies
Summary: Twenty-five prompts in pictures. Two months. Any and all parings, genres, and plots. Only 100 words-no more, no less-or over 1,000 words for an entry. Here goes nothing. No literally, nothing. Rated M for safety.
1. 1: Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**This is something I decided to try my hand at for the experience. Hope you like it. :)**

**PS- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 1

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Alice and Jasper

Rating: T for language

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Run, run.

Fucking _run_.

I had to get to Bella.

I had to get there _now_. If I didn't, all was lost. There would be a fight and the results would be catastrophic.

_"Quickly_," I whispered to my companions. I felt hope settle over me. Smiling, I shot a smile back at my mate. Jasper. My constant, my everything. And with just one glance at his beautiful face, my resolve grew stronger. I ran faster.

Because his life was depending upon our getting there in time.

My footfalls echo in the forest. I had to make it.

I couldn't _not_ make it.

* * *

**Now let me explain... the first prompt is a picture of an hourglass. This is from Alice's POV in Breaking Dawn when she and Jasper are running with Nahuel and Huilen to the clearing to save the day. **

**Why did I do this because of an hourglass? Because Alice can see the future, I went with the assumption that she saw a dark fate in store for her family and friends if they didn't make it in time. Going with that assumption, she had a limited amount of time (time, hourglass...) to get to the clearing.**

**Reviews are love. :)**


	2. 2: A Flame in the Darkness

**Hello there! My last prompt sucked, I know. I do, however, like this one a lot. Thanks to all the lovely GChat ladies for the Word Challenges (especially feathers_mmmm for inviting me and readingmama/vampiremama1 for expressing such interest and being a great Beta. :)**

**I don't own Twilight or any other respective aspects. I do own the weird shit I make them do. ;)**

**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 2

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: M for sexual content and strong language

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"CHEAP BOOZE," the sign read.

I sighed to myself as I shoved the door of the slightly-shady-looking liquor store.

A set of jingle bells attached to the door rang as the door opened. The walls were once white on the inside, now, an old ivory shade with dirt and age. One of the florescent lights blinked rapidly, a broken, dying heart beat.

Not unlike my own heart beat.

Without so much as glancing at the cashier, I made my way through the aisles, looking at random drinks based upon how intriguing the label looked. I did, however, grab a few staples-Jack's and vodka, mostly.

All for a party of one.

Glug, glug, woo-hoo.

My motorcycle boots, wet from the rain outside, made squeaking noises as I paced up and down the isles, over and over again. I'm pretty sure the guy at the register wanted to kill me. Finally surrendering to the fact that the most interesting thing here in my price range was the pink-bile known as Strawberry Hill, I walked to the check-out with my whiskey and vodka in hand.

The guy behind the register was staring at my chest.

_Hi, my face is up here._

"Hey," I began, trying to not let my irritation leak into my tone. I set my drinks on the counter. "Can you ring me up?"

"Uhh, yeah," he told my boobs.

This guy was going to get slapped.

I glared, causing him to look down, blushing. He scanned the items and rattled off the total.

Not-so-cheap booze.

I forked over the money, grabbed my brown-paper bag and headed back to my apartment.

* * *

Kicking the door shut with the heel of my boot, I set my keys, purse, and bag on the counter. My roommate, Alice, was out of town. I had our loft apartment all to myself... and her cat from hell.

As I turned to grab a glass from the cabinet, said cat raced out from under the stove, hissing like a demon. Causing me, a naturally clumsy person, to drop the glass and break it in shock.

_Mother fucking son of a bitch._

After cleaning that mess up and checking to see that there were no cats underneath the various appliances, I poured my first shot of the Jack. Shot glass in hand, I walked over to the iHome. Plugging my mp3 player in, I turned on music-Hole's 'Doll Parts' to be exact.

Adult beverages...check. Music...check.

Big party, right?

Taking my bottle of high-quality whiskey, I sat down on the threadbare couch and drink.

Slightly drunk now, I raised my glass. "To you, Jake," I saluted to the empty room. I downed the shot.

I had less than a fourth of the bottle finished when the buzzer that alerted me when visitor has arrived, went off.

Stumbling a little as I got up, I pressed the speak button. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Emmett?" A masculine voice shot back.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Guy." When I'm drunk, I have no patience for mistakes like this. Screw that, I never have patience.

"Shit. Sorry. I pressed the wrong keys. Do you know what number Emmett McCarthy is?"

"Do I _look_ like a fucking directory?"

"Well you see... I can't actually see you."

"Wise ass," I growl.

"Hey, be nice." I heard him laugh. Why the fuck was I still talking to this guy?

"Why the fuck am I still talking to you?"

Again, he laughed. "I don't know. Maybe you want to get in my pants?"

That's a good question. He did have a very sexy voice. I laughed. I was about to rebuff him, but a voice in my head started to speak.

_You __**are**__ single, drinking alone, on a Friday night._

_Hey,_ I told myself,_ I'm not __**entirely **__alone._

_Because demon cat definitely counts as a person. Just ask him to come up. Live dangerously, that kind of shit_.

"Hey... do you maybe wanna come up?" I asked before I can talk myself out of it. I took a swing of Jack's for bravery.

"I knew it!" He laughed. "What if you're some psychotic serial killer?"

"I swear to you I am not a psycho. The only thing I have ever wanted to kill is my absent roommate's cat."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll come up and risk death. By the way, what's your name Intercom-Girl?"

"Bella."

No response.

He probably blew me off.

But why was I so disappointed?

There was a knocking on my door.

I opened it.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you, I'm Edward."

Holy.

Mother.

_Fuck._

He was beautiful. Tall, maybe 6'1''-6'2'' tops, with dishevelled hair the color of a sunset, all coppers and reds, and browns, the look was completed with fiery emerald eyes. He had on a tight-fitting gray waffle-knit long-sleeved t-shirt, dark wash, tailored jeans, and Vans. In his hands he held a bottle of... Strawberry Hill.

I almost snorted with irony.

He looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to speak. I grappled for words in the mess that was my thoughts... "Hi... Come in."

He walked in, eying the place dubiously. "So... no creepy bondage gear, no butcher's knives, no nothing?" he asked. He placed the Strawberry Hill on the counter.

"I think there are some cobwebs, but that's about it on the creepy scale."

"Hm," he pursed his lips. They were amazing, all pouty and wet. I wanted to kiss them. "What a disappointment." He shot me a killer, lop-sided smile. He walked over to the iPod dock. "You mind?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I grabbed another glass, "You want something to drink? I've got Jack and Vodka."

"Sure," he said, "whatever. You can open the Strawberry Hill if you like." Radiohead's 'Paranoid Android' came on.

He turned to face me, green eyes meeting my brown ones. I lifted the bottle he'd brought, raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you buy such shitty wanna-be wine?"

He blushed. "It's kind of a long and complicated story..."

I shrugged, "Try me."

Looking down at his feet, he began, "You see my friend Emmett and I... we lost a friend back in our junior year of high school. Her name was Tanya. She got really, really smashed one night... on Starwberry Hill. And," he let out a _huff_, "... we were pretty fucked up too. So we let her... go... she drove head-on into a cop car."

My heart broke for him. It was awful to lose a friend-and I had the feeling she was more than a friend to him, judging by the tears shinning in his eyes.

It made me think of Jacob and his own sadness.

"And well, for the last three years... we've been drinking that... that shitty, bubbly, vomit... until we're as drunk as she was. As a tribute because tonight, three years ago we... just... Let. Her. Fucking. Go."

He looked away from me, like he was too ashamed to meet my eyes.

Acting on impulse, I set my glass down and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his rough, stubbly cheek, "Hey... It's not your fault." I gently pulled his head to face mine. "Look at me." His beautiful, eyes, ridden with guilt and fresh tears, met my own. "You were smashed too. Like I am now. And drunk people... don't make the best choices."

Then I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him.

He brought his hand up to cup my chine as he kissed me back. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. He did the same with his free hand. He was sobbing now. I could feel it in his body as we pressed closer and closer together.

In between kisses, I whispered, "It's okay... It's not your fault, it's okay."

He took his hand from my face and wrapped it around my neck. We pressed against each other, pushing... closer, closer, closer. As I curved my body to fit his, I felt something against my stomach.

He was hard. For me.

It was then that I thought of Jacob. I saw Jacob's face, instead of his, I saw his face the night before... the night before he'd killed himself. I was betraying Jake, Jake's memory. But I also wanted to live again. To feel. To have someone. I didn't want to only feel the pain of losing Jake, the guilt of not being able to keep him afloat in the sea his depression.

Our kissing deepened from meeting lips to warring tongues and teeth. We clashed with the intensity of lightning, each fighting for dominance. Our bodies twisted around each other, moving. My hands pulled on his tousled, sunset-colored locks. His hands roamed from my hair, down my back. He'd pushed up my shirt so that his bare hands resided on the bare skin of small of my back.

He broke the kiss, "Bella..."

I looked up at him, "Edward?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do next..." His voice was filled with confliction for the dead girl he loved and me, the living girl he obviously felt something for.

I'm sure the same emotion was written across my own face.

"Feel," is what I told him, "Just feel right here, right now."

And with that I kissed him. Kissed him with everything I was feeling. Want, need, and sorrow pulsed through me instead of blood, I poured it all into our kiss. We swayed, half-falling, half him pushing me up against a wall. His hands roamed from my back to the fly of my jeans.

I didn't think about how wrong this was, doing something so intimate, so raw, with someone I barely knew. I only thought if I could make someone feel something other than sadness, then I could feel something other than it too.

I short I was going to have sex with a practical stranger for purely selfish reasons.

I didn't think in the moment that I wanted to help _him_. I wanted to help myself.

So as he began to unbutton my jean, I raked my hands down his back and around his waist, heading for the button of his jeans. We kept pushing and pulling at buttons and zippers until our pants were pooled around our feet. I stumbled as I tried to step out of my jeans, causing him to laugh.

"You think it would be wise to maybe relocate... I mean, we _are_ in your kitchen," he smiled.

I flushed bright red. "Erm... possibly, yeah." I took his hand, my tiny hand fit perfectly in his. "Come on," I said, leading him-in my now very wet panties, nonetheless-to my bed room door.

He took the lead, practically dragging me to the bed. He climbed up onto the white sheets, pulling me with him.

Smiling, I sat on the bed, opposite him. Leaning in towards his ear, I whispered, "You okay?" and kissed his ear.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him, "Perfect."

We kissed, hands roaming over all over. We pushed at each other's bodies and tongues. We push and push and push, keeping each other darkness in the corner, wanting to believe in the good that we felt now.

Wanting so desperately.

We were are flying mess of limbs. One minute I was kissing his lips, the next his shoulder. He kissed my collarbone, then my breasts-at some point we must have lost the remainder of our clothing-and next my stomach. His hands rubbed against my most private parts. And mine his.

Suddenly I was straddling him, everything was happening so quickly, so fast. It was frightening. And wonderful. We were so wrapped up in the moment, in each other, trying so hard to bask in each others' light.

And in those moments Edward, whose last name I didn't even know, had become my life persever. And I became his.

He rubbed his shaft against me, back and forth, back and forth. I grew hotter and wetter. "Edward..."

As soon as I had moaned his name, he dove inside me. My hips buckled forward. He went out and thrusted back in, harder, deeper this time. I gasped. He came in and out, in and out. Each time was faster, deeper, each thrust got almost... fiercer each time.

I bit my lip to try and keep from screaming. I needed him, I needed more, faster harder. He gave it to me. It was almost like each thrust pushed my ghosts further and further away. The deeper he went, the farther they went. But then I felt myself tighten around his length and orgasm, and as if we're connected not just in the physical way were are now, but in some other more... I don't know, just _more_ sort of way, he orgasmed as I did.

He slipped out of me and wrapped me up in his warm, strong arms, cradling me.

As we lie there, together, the sun rose above the city skyline.

* * *

***silence* ... So, what's the verdict: hit or miss? **

**I'd like to thank vampiremama1/readingmama for being an awesome, speedy Beta again. Seriously, check her out. She writes too, so give her some love. **

**And lastly, your listening material for the fic:**

**Doll Parts by Hole**

**Paranoid Android by Radiohead **

**Everloving by Moby **

**xo, Sam  
**


	3. 3: Runaway

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: T for safety

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_Run Bella, run._

I didn't want to run.

_He;s going to eat you if you don't._

But Edward loved me. He wouldn't hurt me. Edward loved me. He promised me.

_He's going to kill you!_

He said he loved me. He promised.

_Run you fucking idiot, RUN!_

The moonlight glinted off his teeth.

_RUN!_

He loved me... right?

He was walking closer to me. Silently. Closer, closer. So silent.

"You love me... right?" I asked. My breath puffed out, visible, so hot in the deep cold.

No response. He was moving in closer. Not with inhuman speed, but slowly. Steadily.

_You'd better run Bella._

I ran.

* * *

**I own nothing.**


	4. 4: killer, tracker

**All capitalization errors are intentional. aka: prose.

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: M for language

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

the fucking cunt bitch took my james. that FUCKING little bitch had her mate _kill_ my james. i wanted her in the fucking _ground_. but the better choice would be her mate. make her suffer like i did. like i am. a mate for a mate, an eye for an eye. so i go to track her. i am not as good as my james. but my skills will suffice. her scent is too strong. too pungent for me to miss. i go to forks, washington. i will go to the snowy, rainy state of washington.

for edward cullen to die.

* * *

**I own zilch. **


	5. 5: Letters

**Just as a note, Emmett is Bella's brother in this. And this is unbeta'd. Please excuse any errors.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 5

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: T for safety

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

There are three things you should know about me before I tell you my story:

One. My parents are divorced.

Two. I moved to Forks from Phoenix when I was eight years old.

Three. Edward Masen has been my best friend since I was eight years old.

* * *

+| August - 2001 |+

* * *

I didn't want to move. But, well, my mom... she's always been flighty. So she decided, in a moment of actual, honest, good parenting, that I should go and live with my dad. Why? So she and her new boyfriend could go and drive cross-country.

I had been going to visit my dad for two weeks every summer since I was five years old. I hated the town he lived in, Forks, Washington. It was too small, too rainy, not sunny enough. It wasn't like home. My home was Phoenix, Arizona with my mother.

But despite my protests, here I was, sitting-in the rain-on my father's tiny, sagging front porch, just wanting to be home. Charlie had tried to draw me inside with the temptation of frozen pizza (he lacked the ability to cook) but his attempt were futile. I was miserable.

"Excuse me... but who are you?" a voice asked to my right. Startled, I jumped up from my seat on the old, creaky porch swing. I turned to see the speaker. It was a boy who looked to be about my age wit an odd shade of red-brown hair, that reminded me of sunsets in Phoenix, and bright green eyes. He had one eyebrow raised, questioning me more so than his words.

"Um... uh, I'm Bella." He looked at me with this strange look. It seemed to say, _'and? What does that even mean?'_ "I'm the chief's daughter," I finished.

He nodded, pondering this. He walked up to the porch. "I'm Edward Masen," he gave a lopsided smile, "Nice to meet you Bella." He held out his hand over the porch railing. I took it. His grip was tight and a little sweaty.

And that was the first time I met Edward Masen. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

+| June 20, 2010 |+

* * *

"Bella," Edward began, running his hands through his hair, as he always does when he's stressed or nervous. I knew from the expression on his face it was the former. "I _promise_ to write to you everyday. Not emails, but actual letters. I _swear_."

Today is Edward's birthday. Today Edward is eighteen. Today Edward is leaving for Scotland for summer vacation. I have always been the one leaving during the summer. I always go to visit my mother wherever she resided for the summer. But this time, I am staying in Forks because my mother was on her honeymoon with husband number 3. And Edward is leaving instead this summer. I now know how he feels every summer.

I'm upset with him. I want him to be here the one summer I am in Forks. But no, he _has_ to leave. I know these plans were made long before my mother decided to get remarried in Vegas and have another honeymoon in Bermuda. But still... I can't help feeling hurt.

"You're crossing your arms and glowering. You're mad at me." Edward says. He looks down at me from his 6'1" frame. We're at the airport terminal, waiting for his flight to arrive. I've got my arms crossed over my chest, I won't meet his eyes, instead I glare at the wall across from me. It's not really a wall, more of a giant window, but I digress. I don't want to be mad at him. He's been in my predicament for the past nine years, it's only fair I feel his pain for once. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

"I _am_ sorry Bella," he says in earnest, "I really am, you know that. If it were up to me, I'd take you with me. Really." I know he feels bad. I can tell from the way his voice wobbled just a teeny, tiny bit when he said 'really'. Edward tried to hide his own emotions. He didn't like people giving him special treatment just because he was sad or something.

I knew he got that from his dad. His dad is a big fancy doctor, who only lived in Forks because his wife wanted to live in a small town. He dad sees emotion was weakness. Edward tries to please his dad. Sometimes too hard. Edward is going to medical school in the fall because his dad wants him to be a doctor too. I know Edward received a scholarship to Brown for his baseball playing, but his dad didn't want him to become an athlete. They'd had a really big fight about it. Edward, always trying to please, ended up relenting and accepting a partial scholarship to Hopkins.

"I know," I sigh. A monotonous tone announces that his flight is boarding. We stand up slowly, almost unwilling to leave each other. I know he's only going to stay with his cousins for a month, but it's hard to be without your best friend for a while.

"This is it." I look up to meet sad eyes. He's got his duffel bag in hand and is bitting the inside of his cheek, contemplating something. All of the sudden, he's hugging me. I feel a bit awkward, but it's Edward and his scent of fabric softener and mint is comforting. "I'm going to miss you," he whispers to my hair, he's buried his face in it.

"Me too," I say into his shirt.

Then he releases me, mumbles goodbye, and turns his back to me.

In a few short seconds, he's gone.

* * *

I receive his first letter in a matter of days.

_Bella,_

_I arrived in Scotland safely - Aunt Siobhan and Uncle Liam were there to greet me (Aunt Siobhan says hi, but I'm not sure if you remember her from when she visited a few years ago.). Scotland is nice, the weather is similar to Forks', which reminds me of home. So it's comforting... to some extent. It's harder too, because when I lie in bed at night and listen to the rain hit the roof, I know you're not next door, doing the exact same thing. Actually, there's not really anyone 'next door' here. Aunt Siobhan has a farm so our neighbors are a few kilometers away (see I'm already thinking metric!) _

_My cousin, Maggie, is pretty cool. She's a few years younger than me-sixteen-but, she's not that bad. Everyone I meet here think that because I'm a 'Yank' (their term for Americans) I love pizza or any other 'American' kind of cuisine. I keep having to tell people that I don't like pizza! I wish you were here too, you'd like the way the people here talk. They have a totally different way of speaking, it's almost a foreign language! Seriously, Bella, the should offer it as a class. I can see it now, 'Scottish - English, 101'_...

_-Edward

* * *

_

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm glad that you got there in one piece. Forks is, as usual, boring as hell. But Alice offered me a bit of a respite, she wanted to go shopping, but I convinced her to go to the zoo in Seattle with me. It was fun, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came too. I think Alice wants to date Emmett, but I couldn't be sure. Emmett was pretty quiet on the ride back (we just got back, so no I haven't talked to him since the car ride.) _

_I think you're onto something with that Scottish class! :)_

_-Bella_

_PS: Say hello to your aunt for me, I _do _remember her from the last time she visited.

* * *

_

Our letters passed in a similar, friendly fashion for the next several weeks. It was only until the end of the month, did one particular letter catch my attention...

_Bella,_

_I don't want Jasper to be the one to kiss you._

_I want to be the one to kiss you._

_I always have._

_-Edward

* * *

_

I couldn't respond.

I didn't know what to say.

I kept thinking about it, mulling it over. I had liked kissing Jasper. I did. He was smart, cute, funny. I liked him a lot. But I just couldn't fathom Edward. He'd always been there, he'd known me when I liked to make mudpies and get covered in dirt (I was a bit of a tomboy in elementary school). But the problem was... I kind of really wanted to kiss Edward too.

I was in a bit of a pickle.

* * *

+| July 20, 2010 |+

* * *

The passengers of flight 769 are slowly filling into the terminal. I crane my neck, looking for one specific person. The shock of sunset-colored hair I'm looking for has yet to emerge.

There he is.

Edward.

I run to meet him, pushing past men in business suits, women pushing strollers. I run to him.

With out speaking, I run to him. Without speaking, I throw my arms around his neck and jump on him, wrapping my legs around him. Startled, he grabs my thighs to support me. Without speaking, I kiss him.

And he kisses me back.

* * *

**Fin.**


	6. 6: And I won't feel a thing

**Things I own: A shirt that reads: 'I do the weird stuff.'**

**Things I don't own: Twilight

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 5

Pen name: Evil Black Poppies

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: T for safety

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I find solace in books. Ever since... _he_ left the only things that didn't change were my books. They were a constant. They still are. When _he_ left, my world changed. I changed. My father changed. My mother changed. My friends changed.

Or maybe it was just the way I viewed that world that changed.

I don't know. It could be either.

So now I live in books. I hide in the library, wrapped in books. And I feel nothing. I do not love. I do not even hate.

He left me with nothing. Nothing... Nothing at all. I am hollow.

Alone.

* * *

**I highly recommend listening to the VERY end of the song "Every Thing You Ever" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long-Blog for this. :) **


End file.
